The Mermaid Change
by LilacPheonix
Summary: Rumor has it that mermaids existed in the Mushroom Kingdom. And the Queen of that mystical world created 3 pearls to fight against a evil clan that the mermaids are currently in war with. But only 3 princesses with the right personalities can use them and help save the mermaids. But who?
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is another story I'm working on! **

**I hope the summary caught your attention. If it did and you are reading this, then I did my job well! :3**

**If you want to see more details about the story, check my profile. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>The sky was filled with many small dots of light, known as stars, which where shining like diamonds. These stars decorated the dark sky, making a peaceful atmosphere. That was all it seemed to be when someone is out alone in space. But the stars were possibly the only thing that kept that person company. Even if that was the case, deep in their heart, that person knows that they are not alone. Because of that reason, this person could watch another being from the guidance of the stars. They were able to see how other lives of other beings were lived. And learn much about what she sees.<p>

And this person was a woman. She lived in an observatory that took its residence in the gravities of space. Though it seemed that she was alone, she had something to keep her company all of her life. That happened to be little creatures in the similar shape of stars. They are called Lumas and they have lived with this woman their whole lives.

The woman took care of these Lumas as though they were her own children, and they would call her "mama". She was happy to have them in her life and they felt the same way. She would always tell them stories to help them sleep before their bedtime, which showed her motherly figure towards them. And that is what she was doing that evening at the observatory.

In the library was the said woman picking out a new story book to share with the Lumas. She skimmed over each book cover, skipping over the ones she had already read.

"Mama! Mama!" a voice cried out.

The woman turned to a small yellow Luma floating towards her, holding a book over her head with her little arms.

"What is it, little one? Have you found a book for me to read?" The woman asked.

"Yes! And this one has you in the story, Mama!"

"Oh? May I see the book?" The woman asked out of curiosity.

The Luma happily handed over the book over to her "mother". She examined the cover for a bit and smiled.

"I'm glad you have picked up this book, little one. This is one of the books Polari has written after my very first adventure," The woman said.

"Wow, an adventure? Read it to us, Mama! Please?" the Luma begged.

The woman giggled." Alright, settle down, little down. I shall read it to all of you."

"Yay!" the Lumas cheered and floated away to another section of the library.

The woman smiled and followed the Luma to where the other Lumas where patiently waiting for her to return with a new story. They were al huddled near a teal colored armchair, which was where Rosalina sits to tell her stories. Nest to the chair was a fireplace, which kept everyone warm throughout her story-telling.

"Finally found a story, Rosalina?" a black Luma asked. He had blue eyes.

"Indeed I have, Polari," Rosalina replied. "It is the story you have written, remember?"

"Oh, that one? Yes, I remember! I enjoyed writing it while you told me all about your adventure. I was wondering when you would share it with the rest of us!" he laughed. Rosalina smiled.

"Well then, shall we begin the story, my little Lumas?"

"Yes!" the Lumas shouted in excitement. Rosalina walked gracefully over to her armchair and sat down. She took the book and showed the book and showed the cover to her beloved Lumas.

"Now, this is a story that includes me. This one happens to be one of my favorites because it tells of one of the best events I have ever experienced. Not only that, but I have made a strong bond and friendship with two other women, who are actually princesses. And I'm more than happy to share this story with you," she smiled once again, thinking about the good memories that she had made with the other two girls she has mentioned.

"I'm going to tell you about 'The Mermaid Change.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I like hearing about how I did! :p<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiiii guys!**

**Sorry for the late update on the story. I meant to submit this chapter earlier, but I got banned from computer privilages. ^^;**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Toadsworth, and Polari belong to Nintendo. Not me~**

* * *

><p>There are many forms of aquatic life that exist in the ocean. Most of them are well known to living beings on land, such as Bloopers or Cheep Cheeps. There are some aquatic creatures that some people have no clue about what lives in the sea. They were believed to become myths, but in fact, they really exist.<p>

One of the well-known myths are mermaids. They are beautiful creatures that have a human upper body. But instead of legs, they have a tail with a fin. Mermaids were able to get along with many of the sea creatures, even with some of the intimidating creatures. No one knew about the mermaids' existence because their civilization was very well hidden in the near bottom of the seas. The mermaid race has lived in this world longer than we have thought, and named it Corelii Haven. And this place was ruled by a kind ruler, Queen Aquamarine. She was someone who the mermaids worshipped as if she were a goddess. She is cheerful, yet had a motherly figure towards her people. As queen, Aquamarine was able to keep her kingdom in a tranquil environment.

But the peace did not last for long.

A race that only Aquamarine and her subjects knew of were long-term enemies of their kind. That race was known as Merakumi, an evil clan of demonic mermaids. They are similar to mermaids, but they had more darker characteristics then a normal mermaid. Their ruler, Queen Akura, had a huge grudge against Aquamarine, and declared war against the mermaids to conquer their land. Aquamarine refused to fight, so she used her mystical aquatic magic to move Corelii Haven to a more safer area of the ocean. Akura was outraged when Aquamarine escaped, but she had patience. For she had a plan to force the mermaid queen to reveal herself and surrender her kingdom to the Merakumi.

Akura has three beautiful daughters that who shared their mother's hatred for Aquamarine, who rivaled their mother's excellence. Akura created Mekuri energy, which was demonic mermaid magic to make one all powerful and dangerous. Then she decided to seal that energy into three pearls, and give them to her daughters as gifts. Akura sent them to search for Corelii Haven and make the mermaid queen surrender and bring Aquamarine to her.

Little did they know, Aquamarine also had three beautiful daughters, each with different yet unique personalities. They were loved by the merpeople, and held high responsibilities as princesses of the seas. One of the princesses, Purira, was kind and classy. She was lady-like and elegant, a perfect image of a princess. Her favorite color was pink. The second princess, Herety, was the youngest. She was energetic and loud. Though she wasn't as lady-like as Purira, she was full of spunk and sass. Her favorite colors are orange and yellow. The last princess, Laraine, was the eldest of the three. Like her younger sister, Purira, she also fit the image of a lovely princess. But she was more mature and wise, and handled her duties as princess more seriously. Her favorite color was turquoise.

One day, the queen was informed of Akura's daughters looking for her. So she created Aquaria energy and sealed them into three Marine pearls to protect her daughters from them. But there was a consequence that had to be made. The hearts of Purira, Herety, and Laraine were needed to finish the process. That caused the princesses' bodies to disappear. Aquamarine was distraught about her loss, but she had hope. She had to find three different girls who had the same, identical personalities as her very own daughters. Only they can be the ones to use the Marine pearls properly and defeat the Akuri sisters. So she sent the Marine pearls to three different locations of her choosing, and waited patiently for the three future heroines of Corelii Haven to arrive.

* * *

><p>On land, the sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. The grass was a perfect shade of green, and creatures such as Goombas and Koopas were strolling along, enjoying the beauty of the day. Among them, was a tall, slim woman taking a stroll as well. She was a platinum blonde, with a big covering her left eye, and wore a turquoise dress with small white ruffles in the middle at the bottom. There was a silver, star-shaped brooch with a yellow jewel attached on her chest.<p>

"It's really beautiful down here on Earth. I've almost forgotten what it was like down here," she said. "I'm glad I decided to take a vacation here for week or two. I hope Polari can take care of everyone while I'm gone…"

"_Rosalina, why don't you go down to Earth and take a vacation there or something?" Polari asked._

_The woman was near a window, looking outside to view the planet and the stars around it. She turned to the Luma. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?_

"_Because, I think you deserve a break from taking care of all of the Lumas. They can be a handful, you know!" Polari said._

"_They are not a handful at all, Polari. I've been able to take care of them most of my life, and I enjoy being their mother," Rosalina implied._

_But don't you miss being down there on Earth where you used to live?"_

_Rosalina thought about it for a moment. "Well…it has been a long time since I have been down there…"_

"_And haven't you wondered about what happened to..."_

_Knowing what he would say next, Rosalina stopped him politely with a hand gesture. "Please, do not bring that subject up again…"_

"_Oh, sorry Rosalina…" Polari quickly apologized._

"_It's alright…"_

"_But really, Rosa. You need to consider going down there! Even though you have us, I think it's best for you to try and explore and meet new people. It will be a good experience for you. Besides, I'm sure you would love to see what it is like on Earth. I've heard from a few Lumas that it is very beautiful," Polari convinced._

_The graceful woman thought over her decision for the second time. Sure, it would be nice to go back to Earth after such a long time, but what about the dear lumas who would be here without their mama to look after them?_

"_If I go, will you be able to handle looking after everyone while I'm gone?" Rosalina asked._

"_Of course I can! I probably wouln't be telling you to go if I couldn't!" Polari said._

"_Alright then… I suppose it would be a good idea to pay a visit to Earth," Rosalina decided._

"_Great! When will you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow."_

Rosalina sighed and smiled. "I shouldn't be worrying about them. Polari should be able to handle the little ones just fine." She strolled through the grass, inhaling the fresh smell of the grass and sweet flowers. "My, what a lovely day. Polari was right about me coming back here. I should visit more often."

Then she remembered something. "Mario and Luigi live here as well, don't they? And Mario's special someone is here as well. I think it's time to give them a surprise visit." Rosalina said, smiling. She took out a wand with a star on top of it. With a swift wave of her wand, she magically teleported to her destination.

A house came into view and it seemed to be the only home visible in the area. The house looked small, yet comfortable. Above the door was a sign that said, "Mario" on it. Around the house were a few bushes, and a pipe that stood up. Inside the house, was a room that had a wooden table, and two chairs. In the kitchen, a man was whistling while cooking breakfast. He was lean and tall, had a round nose and an impressive moustache. He wore dark blue overalls, a green shirt underneath, and brown boots. On his head was a green cap with a white circle and a green L in the middle.

"Breakfast is almost done…" he hummed.

Then there was a knock on the door. The man wiped his hands with a rag, and went to answer the door. His blue eyes widened as he immediately recognized who his visitor was.

"Hello, Luigi. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"R-Rosalina! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you…" Luigi said sheepishly.

"Well, I've been convinced to come down to Earth by Polari and spend my vacation here. Then I remembered that this was where you, Mario, and Princess Peach lived on. So I decided to come visit you all," Rosalina explained.

"Wow! So how long will you be here?" Luigi asked.

"Hmm. Maybe a week or two," Rosalina answered.

"Do you have a place to stay while you're in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No… I'm afraid I don't," Rosalina realized. She never thought about where she was going to stay when she arrived.

"Oh…" Luigi then had a idea. "Hey, why don't you ask the princess to stay at her castle?"

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?"

"Of course! Peach is a very kind and generous princess, so I'm sure she would love to have you stay with her," Luigi insisted.

"Well, alright. I'll go visit her," Rosalina said. "By the way, where is your brother?"

"Morning, Luigi! Breakfast smells really good!"

Then another man came into the room. Like his brother, he had the same attire, and a more stylish moustache than Luigi. But he wore a red shirt under his blue overalls instead of green, and a red cap with a red M in the middle. He happened to be shorter and a bit pudgier than him.

"Morning, Mario! You'll never guess who's here," Luigi said.

"Oh? Who's here?"

"Hello, Mario. It's wonderful to see you again," Rosalina greeted.

"Rosalina!" Mario said, surprised. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. I came to the Mushroom Kingdom for a vacation."

"Well, it's good to see you here!" Mario said. "We should show you around the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"But first, would you like to eat breakfast with us? After that, we can take you to Princess Peach's castle," Luigi offered.

"Thank you, Luigi, I'd love to," Rosalina said as the brothers set up the table to eat breakfast.

* * *

><p>After catching up on each other over breakfast, the three headed out to the castle. They walked through Toad Town, which was the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads have stopped to greet the Mario brothers while some were curious about who the mysterious woman was with him. Some of them noticed that she looked similar to their princess.<p>

A few minutes have passed, and they have arrived at the castle. The guards easily granted Mario and Luigi permission inside, who dragged Rosalina along with them. An elderly brown Toad greeted them at the entrance.

"Greetings Masters Mario and Luigi," he welcomed. "I assume you are here to see the princess. She just finished eating breakfast and went out to her garden to water the flowers."

"Thanks Toadsworth," Mario said.

"And who is the lovely young lady accompanying you?"

"I'm Rosalina. I played a role of guiding Mario to rescue Princess Peach throughout the galaxies," the watcher of the stars answered.

"Splendid! Then it is an honor meeting you, Miss Rosalina! I'm sure the princess would love to meet you as well," Toadsworth said as he shook her hand. "The Masters know their way around the castle, so they shall lead you to her."

Rosalina nodded and followed the brothers through the pink color schemed castle. They made it outside into a beautiful garden with neatly assorted flowers arranged in lovely designs. There was a river flowing all around the garden, and a bush figurine in the center. Standing near a row of pink roses near the river was a beautiful woman with long, golden-blonde hair. She wore a pink dress, long white gloves and a crown on top of her head, which was adorned with rubies and sapphires. She held a watering can in her hands, watering the flowers.

"Hello, Princess!" Mario called out.

"Oh!" the pink clad princess jumped in a startled manner and turned to the one who called to her. "Mario! I didn't know you were here!" she said with happiness in her voice.

"Sorry, did I startle you?"

"No, no, I'm alright" she smiled. "Hello Luigi!"

"Hi, Princess! Lovely morning, eh?" Luigi said.

"It certainly is. That's why I came out here to water the flowers," Peach said as she watered the next bunch of daisies.

"Oh Peach, you remember Rosalina, right?" Mario asked. Then Rosalina stepped forward.

"Yes, I remember. Hello, Rosalina! It's nice to see you again!"

"Likewise, Princess Peach."

"I really must thank you for helping Mario rescue me."

"There's no need. I did what I could in my power to help," Rosalina implied.

"So, what brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked.

"Well, I came here to Earth for a vacation," Rosalina started. "And when I arrived, I decided to visit Mario and Luigi. After telling them why I was here, they suggested that I should come to the castle and meet you."

"Plus, she needs a place to stay. Do you mind if she stays here, Princess?" Luigi asked.

"Of course she can stay! I will actually have more company around!" Peach said happily.

"Thank you very much, Princess Peach."

"I'm just returning the favor! And you can call me Peach."

"Peachy!" a voice cried out.

A woman with shoulder length brunette hair rushed outside. She wore a yellow gown similar to Peach's gown but has two layers and orange ruffles. Instead of a sapphire brooch that Peach wore on her dress, the girl had a emerald brooch that Peach wore on her dress, the girl had a emerald brooch the white petals surrounding it, making resemble a daisy. She also wore earrings similar to her brooch and they happened to be on her crown that she sported on her head. As she ran to everyone, she tripped and accidently knocked into Luigi, which made them both fall to the ground.

"Oww…" they both groaned.

"Daisy! Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Yeah… I'm okay! The energetic girl answered. Then she realized that she was on top of the green plumber. "Oh, sorry, Sweetie! Are you okay?"

Luigi blushed when she called him "sweetie," and the fact that the floral princess was on top of him. "U-Um, yeah, I'm okay…"

Daisy got up and dusted her dress off. Then she helped Luigi up from the ground.

"Hey Daisy, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Mario spoke up.

"Oh, hi Mario! Who didja want me to meet?" Daisy asked.

"Hello, Princess Daisy, My name is Rosalina," Rosalina said.

"Oh, you're Rosalina! Luigi has told me a thing or two about you when he was helping Mario!" Daisy said and shook her hand in a energetic way.

Peach chuckled. "So, did you need me, Daisy?"

Daisy stopped shaking hands with Rosalina, and turned to Peach. "Oh yeah!" She took out a pink sea shell from her bag that she was carrying. "It's really more of a gift to you, but I found this lying around on Peach Beach last night while I was on a walk!"

She gave it to Peach, who kindly accepted it. Peach opened it to reveal a pink pearl. It shone brightly in the sunlight, and it gave off a warm glow.

"Wow, Daisy! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" Peach said as she hugged Daisy.

"You're welcome, cousin!" Daisy grinned.

Then Luigi had an idea. "Since we are all here, how about we go and have a game of volley ball?

Mario nodded. "Sure Weegie. We gotta go get the net though."

"Volleyball?" Rosalina pondered.

"You've never played volleyball, Rosie?" Daisy asked.

"Well, I don't remember much about my life while I was living on Earth. So I'm afraid not."

"It's a fun sport! We'll teach ya how to play," Daisy said.

"But first, we need to change," Peach said. "Follow us, Rosalina! We'll get something for you to wear. Then we can go shopping later!"

Rosalina agreed and followed the two princesses while Mario and Luigi went to prepare their volleyball game.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here ya go! I'm trying to get into tha habit of typing long chapters. :)<strong>

**Now to work on chapter 3 of WIMMAC. ( When I Met Mario and Co. )!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Told you guys I'd update! Again, I'm sorry about the LONG wait. I didn't mean to take this long to write the next chapter, but I was doing other things this summer. **

**This year, I'm a senior, so it's my last year of high-school! :o This also means I might be a bit more busier this year because I NEED to start looking for place to serve community service learning hours. My mom kept telling me to look during the summer, but I got lazy. So yeah… ^^;**

**Oh! I also wanna introduce a BRAND new Super Mario species I created: Pearlies! You'll read a bit about it during this chapter. :D**

**Okay, enough about me chattin' away here, because I'm sure you wanna go ahead and read. But first…**

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belong to me except for Princess Purira, Queen Aquamarine, Kayari, Pearlies, and Corelii Haven. Because they all belong to me. I proudly created them. :)**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Pink Pearl Princess<strong>

In the mermaids' dwelling of Corelii Haven, everyone seemed to be calm. Even though they knew they were currently being hunted down like prey by the Akuri sisters, the merpeople were confident that they were well hidden in their new location, thanks to Queen Aquamarine. The queen, however, was worried. It has been quite a long time since she has sent the three Marine pearls to their chosen locations. She started to wonder if they would ever be found by their chosen owners. Aquamarine was mindlessly gazing out of a window of Corelii Castle. She didn't even notice when someone entered the room.

"My Queen? Is something troubling you?" the being spoke.

The mermaid queen quickly snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her steward, and advisor, Kayari. She was a Pearlie, a small sea creature that are the same size as Toads. They have mermaid tails and have an actual Pearl as their head. On their faces, they would have markings next to their eyes that symbolize what type of Pearlie they are. For a Pearlies' hair, it is made out of seaweed, but it looks similar to human hair.. Kayari was a teal/mint green Pearlie with white shoulder length hair, and light blue eyes. She swam into the room with a vase of Coral Flowers.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kayari. I'm fine!" Aquamarine said.

"Are you worried about the pearls, Your Highness?" Kayari guessed. She has known her queen for a very long time, so she is able to tell when something is troubling her.

"Well, I suppose you could say that…" Aquamarine admitted. "Though I'm glad I've been able to avoid my people from danger of Queen Akura's daughters, I can't help but wonder if the pearls I've send to the dry land in their proper places." She sat on a chair crafted out of a clam and conch shells. Kayari placed the vase on the table that was next to Aquamarine, to decorate the room a bit.

"You shouldn't worry so much about that, my queen. I'm sure that at least one of the pearls has been discovered by now," Kayari assured.

Then Aquamarine started to feel something. She was sensing something familiar to her, but what was it? She quickly looked out of the window, putting more focus meditating on what her senses were picking up. After a few moments, she wore a shocked, yet surprised and delighted expression on her face.

"My Queen? What's the matter?" Kayari asked, concerned.

"I… can sense the energy of one of the Marine pearls!" the Queen said, smiling,

"Really!? That's wonderful!" Kayari exclaimed. "Someone has found one of the pearls after all!"

Aquamarine, kept concentrating. " I'm afraid I can't determine which pearl it is. The energy is giving off very faint pulses, but if I had to guess where it is," she closed her eyes, "it would probably be at a place called Peach Beach."

~..~..~..~..~

On Peach Beach, the sun was shining brightly, and the ocean was sparkling from the bright sunshine. It was the perfect weather for people to have fun at the beach. Mario and Luigi were setting up the net for the Volley Ball match. Peach and Daisy were teaching Rosalina how to play the game. All of them were wearing a one piece swimsuit, Rosalina borrowed a blue one from Peach.

"So, did you get all of that?" Daisy asked. "It's not that hard, really.

"Yes, I think I can play now," Rosalina nodded.

"Alright-y then!" Daisy cheered. "Hey, are you two done yet?" She was calling out to the brothers who were supposed to be setting up the net.

"Yup! Ready to play, ladies?" Mario called back.

"Yeah! Luigi, team up with me!" Daisy ran over to the green plumber and dragged him to the net.

Mario chuckled at the scene. "I'll go ahead and be the referee."

"Is it alright if I team up with you, Peach?" Rosalina asked. Peach nodded and the two joined the others and stood at the other side of the net.

"Okay! Luigi and Daisy will serve the ball!" Mario announced.

Luigi stood in his position. He served the ball over the net, which went into Rosalina's direction. Using what she learned from Daisy, Rosalina bumped the ball over to Peach.

"Not bad!" Peach praised as she bumped the ball back to Rosalina, who hit the ball over to the opposing team. Both teams passed the ball back and forth, until Luigi slipped and missed the volleyball. Peach and Rosalina gained a point.

"Yay!" Peach cheered.

"That wasn't half-bad, Rosie," Daisy commented, "But don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya!"

"Oh boy…" Luigi rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone knew how competitive this floral princess was.

"At least go easy on her, Daisy," Peach told her. "She's new at this!"

"You know I can't do that," Daisy said, pumping a fist in the air. "I'm already pumped up from this game!"

Rosalina smiled. "That's alright. I'll just have to give it all I got, right?"

"That's the spirit, Rosie!" Daisy grinned and rolled the ball to her. "Now serve the ball!"

Rosalina and everyone else went back to their spots. She served the ball and it went over the net smoothly. After a few rallies between the two teams, Daisy was ready to give Peach and Daisy her "special" smash move.

"Here it comes, girlies!

Daisy jumped in the air, and when her hand made contact to the ball, a beautiful daisy surrounded her. Then the ball swerved at a sharp angle to the opposite team. Luckily, Peach saved the ball in time before it could cost her a point. Then when Peach bumped the ball to Rosalina, she jumped up like Daisy did. A large, shimmering star surrounded the galaxy princess, and she hit the ball over the net. The ball disappeared however.

"Huh? Where did it-" Luigi started to say, before he was smacked in the face by the vanishing volley ball. He fell to the ground. "Ow…"

Rosalina was a bit surprised. "How did I do that…?"

"Bro! You okay?" Mario asked.

Luigi sat up and rubbed his nose. "Yeah, I'm okay! The ball didn't hit me too hard."

"Peach turned to Rosalina. "You really are learning quickly!"

"Yeah, but the game isn't over yet!" Daisy shouted. She helped Luigi up from the sand and they resumed the game.

After a couple of minutes, their game ended. Peach and Rosalina won the game with 5 points, while Daisy and Luigi ended up with 3 points.

"Yay! We won!" Peach cheered, giving Rosalina a high-five.

Rosalina giggled. "That was fun. We should do this again sometime."

"Come one, Daisy…" Luigi was trying to cheer up the energetic princess, who was currently pouting. "It's just a game of volleyball. You'll win next time."

"I guess so…" Daisy sighed.

"Hey, where did Mario go?" Peach wondered. Mario wasn't standing near the net anymore.

"I think I saw him go to get some ice cream," Rosalina pointed to the direction to the ice-cream truck.

"I think I might want some ice-cream too," Luigi said. "Coming, Daisy?"

"Yes!" Daisy smiled and dragged Luigi along with her to catch up with Mario.

Peach then turned to the ocean. She could smell the salty water, and felt the calm breeze flowing against her golden-blonde hair. She sighed, feeling relaxed. "Definitely a wonderful day for a walk or a swim…" She turned her head to Rosalina. "Would you like to join me, Rosalina?"

"No thank you. I'd like to lay here for a bit," Rosalina told her politely as she laid out a beach towel for herself.

Peach nodded and took the stroll on the beach by herself.

Rosalina then gazed up at the sunnny blue sky while laying on her back. She slowly drifted off into her thoughts.

"I wonder if I'll really find her this time..." She then quickly shook her head.

"No, it's impossible! I've searched all over with my Luma. We had no luck... so there's now way..."

She closed her eyes.

"Right now, I should stop worrying so much about this, and take my time to relax on Earth before my return..."

~..~..~..~..~

Under the shimmering blue ocean, the fish, and many other sea creatures, were freely minding their own. Some were traveling in groups, happily exploring the ocean. And there were fish hiding in many places that bigger fish wouldn't think of searching. Then some of them quickly swam away, for a lone mermaid was swimming into their direction. The mermaid had long brunette hair, and fair skin. She had a mix of scarlet and amber in her eyes, which was brought out by her red eye shadow. She also wore cherry red lipstick. Her tail was a maroon color, with a mark of the Royal Akumian symbols along the side, and on her right arm.

"Hmph, that Queen is such a coward, running away from Mother like that," she said aloud. "But sooner or later, she'll show her face sooner or later, now that my sisters and I have split up." She took a moment to look around and become familiar with her surroundings.

"If I'm correct, I should be somewhere close to the Mushroom Kingdom's Peach Beach…"

~..~..~..~..~

The princess in pink was holding the pearl Daisy gave to her as a gift while walking on the warm sand, and gazing upon it. She held it up towards the sun, letting the ray bounce off of the pearl and making it shine.

"I've never seen such a pretty pearl before," Peach giggled. "I've really got to give Daisy something in return."

'_Peach…' _a voice suddenly called out.

"Huh?" Peach turned and looked around. No one seemed to be standing near her or calling out her name.

'_Princess Peach…Can you hear me?'_

"Oh dear, I think the sun is getting into my head…" Peach looked around again. Then the pearl started to glow brightly. Peach had to cover her sapphire blue eyes from the blinding light.

"Wh- What's going on…?"

The light surrounded the confused princess, and everything that surrounded her has faded away. The mysterious pearl stopped glowing, allowing Peach to open her eyes again. She was now surrounded with fish and water. Not only that, she was in a grotto with pink coral decorating the place. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"H-How did I get down here?" Peach stuttered. "Where am I?"

"Please don't panic, Princess Peach," a calm, sweet voice spoke behind her. Peach turned to see a beautiful mermaid. She had pink hair, tail and shell bra. She had pink pearl bracelets on both of her wrists, and at the bottom of her tail, where it meets her fins. Her eyes were a lighter shade of pink. She also wore white pearl earrings. An interesting thing about her was, that she looked similar to Princess Peach.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

The mermaid smiled warmly at her. "I'm Princess Purira of Corelii Haven, the home of mermaids. It is actually near the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm pretty sure you are confused of where we are, but you are in an illusion of my Grotto. Isn't it lovely?"

"It certainly is…" Peach agreed. Then she realized something "But… y-you're a mermaid?"

Purira nodded. "Your history may not have any information on Corelii Haven because we have hidden ourselves for the longest time by the Queen's magic. My mother was the reason no one knew a thing about us," she explained.

Peach was amazed. She had no idea that mermaids have lived near her kingdom all of her live. Her mother would read her stories about mermaids when she was a child. From that time to now, the princess has truly adored mermaids. She just didn't know that they really existed!

"Peach," Purira's voice shifted to a more serious tone, "Please listen carefully. The reason I brought you here is because Corelii Haven is in danger. I was separated from my mother, and my sisters. The next thing I knew, I was sealed in a pearl. From there on, I knew something wasn't right."

"But how can I possibly help?" Peach asked.

The pink mermaid's body suddenly started to fade away. "I'm running out of energy to talk to you, Peach…" Purira said. "But at the moment, I only can give you this." She her hand, a beautiful pink pendant appeared. She opened it and inside was the pearl Peach currently had. Purira put the necklace around her neck.

"This pearl will grant you the power to become a mermaid. It also has some hidden powers that even I'm not sure of. But together, we can figure it out, since I will be guiding you." Then she started to fade away.

"Wait, don't go! I still need to ask you a few things!" Peach called out.

Purira smiled. "Don't worry. When I recover more engery, I shall be able to talk to you again. See you later, Princess Peach!"

"But-"

Purira's body has completely disappeared. At the same moment, the same shining light from the pearl has appeared again. Then the blonde princess ended up at the beach once again.

"Purira? Purira!" Peach quickly looked around, calling out her name. When nothing happened, Peach sighed.

"She's gone… maybe it was all just some sort of daydream…"

Then she looked down and saw the necklace Purira has given her during her little "daydream."

"So, it really was real… and to think I truly met a real mermaid!" Peach said, happily. When she was younger, her mother would tell her all sorts of stories before she passed away. Peach grew up, still having a small hope that they still existed. And now, she had proof. But for now, she settled down and made her way back to the others. But the blonde princess was unaware that a set of baby blue eyes were watching her every move. She slowly sunk into the water, before anyone else could see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, not as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope it's good~ Anyone curious about who is watching Peach? o 3o Find out in the next chapter! :3<strong>

**Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**I finally updated this story! XD**

**Im sorry for making everyone wait! High School got in the way of that. e-e But I was a Senior, so that means I've graduated last month! Yay! :3**

**So, Im kinda getting ready to go to college by the end of September, so that means I still have some time to chill and enjoy the summer~**

**Im open for free art requests, so check my deviantART gallery out if you are interested. Username is LilacPhoenix. I'm gonna change my username to that same name as well. :p**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: All characters and other things belong to Nintendo, expect for Princess Purira, Queen Aquamarine, Queen Akura and her clan, and Corelii Haven. They belong to me xD**

* * *

><p>The day at the beach was coming to a close, as it became close to the evening. The group enjoyed thier ime at the beach, but it was time to go home. Mario and Luigi started taking off the volleyball net, and Dasiy started to chat with Rosalina. Peach was a few feet away from everyone else,gazing at the pink pearl in her hands.<p>

Because of her earlier, extrodinary encounter with a mermaid who called herself Purira, she was left bewildered and confused. Purira has appeared from the pearl, and has told her that she was one of the chosen maidens to help defend Corelii Haven. But what sort of danger would she expect? What was Corelii Haven? Those questions and more spun around her head as she thought.

"I wonder if I will be able to see her again..." Peach murmured to herself.

"Peach? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Peach snapped out of her trail of thoughts and turned around. Mario was standing behind her. "Oh, yes. I'm fine Mario! You finished taking down the net already?"

"Yep, it didn't take so long since Luigi helped me out," Mario asked. "Also, I wanted to check up on you, Princess. You seemed to be deep in thought about something."

"Oh, really? Well, yes, I guess I was," the princess chuckled.

"What were you thinking about?" The red plumber asked curiously.

"Um...well..."

"Hey guys! " Daisy yelled out to the pair. "We're getting ready to leave now, so hurry up and catch up!" Then she helped Luigi carry the net while Rosalina followed behind.

"Oh, we should get going," Mariio said. Peach nodded and they both walked back to the castle together.

~..~..~..~..~

The same pair of baby blue eyes that kept a careful eye on the blonde princess has been watching her until she has returned to the group. When she did so, those pair of eyes trailed towards the man clad in red. Her eyes widen as she observed him closely. His mustache, his round nose, and shining blue eyes. They seemed to somehow interest this mysterious being, She somehow collects some memory of someone of whom she has once known, but brushed the thought aside.

The one thing that really caught her attention to Princess Peach, was what she spotted in her hands. A Pink Pearl. Her ruby red lips formed a smirk. Then she submerges into the water. Using her velvet red mermaid tail to navigate herself through the ocean, she takes some time to travel to her destination, which was a large mountain of rocks.

"Alright, Goops. I'm home, so let me in," The mysterious mermaid commanded to the mountain.

A large pair of eyes suddenly blinked its eyes open. Then a large body of a Blooper appeared along with the eyes. It yawned loudly, then gazed lazily at the mermaid before it. Recognizing who she was, he moved one of his tentacles, revealing an entrance to a cave. The mermaid swam inside the cave, and Goops closed up the entrance again.

Inside, the interior was quite roomy with a touch of elegance into it, as if it waslike a actual room to a home. The mermaid swam towards a table, with a red clam,and chair. She sat down and opens the shell. It possessed the qualities of a advanced communicator. The mermaid then makes a few gestures with her finger against the clam's screen.

"Kimaitya, come in. It's me."

Then a voice spoke from the shell as a light glows from the screen. "Oh, it's you. I'm a bit busy, you know."

"Of course you are, dear sister. But I think there is something I found more interesting then Corelii Haven at the moment," the mermaid said, with a devious smirk on her face,

"Oh? What did you find, dear sister?"

"A Corellic Mermaid Princess...her pearl to be exact," the mermaid spoke, "and judging from the waves I felt from that pearl, it was definately...Purira..." The name rolled off her tongue like venom.

"My, my. What is she doing out of her little home?"

"We'll, I'll just have to find out, won't I?" The mysterious mermaid chuckled deviously. "And while I'm at it, I'll give her a little present."

~..~..~..~..~

Later in the evening, the Mario Bros. have already headed him home after dining with the princesses, and said their goodbyes. Peach and Daisy then guided Rosalina to her guest room.

"Go ahead and open the door!" Peach said, in a giddy tone.

Rosalina opened the door, and found herself in a very outstanding room. Her eyes widen as she took in the beautiful style and décor of her room. It held a sort of resemblance to her own bedroom back on her Comet Observatory. The room was painted a lovely night time blue color, the furniture, including a a plush armchair near the window, dresser, vanity, and end table were a lighter shade of the night blue. There was a teal colored carpet, and the bed was queen-sized with teal bed sheets.

"This is my room? It's very lovely," Rosalina said. "But whenever did you find the time to prepare this whole room in a day, Princess Peach?"

"Ah, you would be surprised at how fast my Toads work," Peach giggled. "They did all of this while we were out today."

"Well they really did a swell job of this place!" Daisy complemented, observing the room herself.

"So, do you like it?" Peach asked Rosalina.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you so much."

"No problem at all!" Peach smiled. "There should be a few sets of nightwear in the dresser so that you can bathe before bed."

"Good call, Peach, I'm gonna go take one as well," Daisy said, then went to her room to do just that. Peach left the room as well to give Rosalina privacy and went to her room as well.

Rosalina smiled, but then that smile faded as she looked out at the window. She gazed upon the starry sky, her thoughts trailing back to her main reason of coming back to Earth.

"...Mother...will I really find you again?"

~..~..~..~..~

After enjoyng her bath, Peach laid on her soft pink bed. Her earlier memory of encountering the pink mermaid returned to her once again. When Peach tried to ask her some questions, she disappeared before she could. But there was one thing that sparked her interest.

_"This pearl will grant you the power to become a mermaid."_

"I...can turn into a mermaid..." Peach spoke, in realization. "That's...that's amazing! But, I really need to speak with her again."

She got off of her bed and walked towards her dresser. Laying on her desk was the lovely pink pearl given to her by Daisy. Peach picked it up, but as she did so, it started to glow it's brillant glow.

_"Hello again, Princess Peach!"_

Hearing a familiar voice directly behind her, Peach spun around to the voice that greeted her. Purira was now sitting on the bed, smiling. She looked around. "Such a lovely bedroom."

"Ah..thank you," Peach said. "Anyway, I am glad you are here. I..."

"Need to ask me some questions, right?"

Peach nodded.

"Of course. I know you are quite confused with what little information I've given you, so I apologize for leaving so suddenly when we have met. When I use my power to leave the pearl and communicate with you, it wears me out at some point and forces me to return to the pearl," Purira explained.

"So, you aren't able to talk to me for too long this time, are you?"

"Don't worry, I've rested well and long enough. I have enough time to talk to you this time about what we need to discuss," Purira smiled, folded her hands together.

"We'll, in that case," Peach walked over to the bed, and sat next to the mermaid. "May I ask why I am one of the chosen to help you and your people? Not that I won't!"

Purira giggled. "Even though you don't know of the danger befalling my home, you still wish to help?

"Well, why not? As a princess, and a friend, I always do anything I can do to ensure the safety of any innocent beings. It's what I was raised to do."

Purira smiled. "We are indeed alike, Peach. So much that we are connected."

Peach tilted her head. "Connected? How so?"

"Well first, I think I should tell you what is going on in Corelii Haven. Right now, it is currently in danger because of a race of demonic mermaids."

"Demonic mermaids?" Peach's eyes widend.

"Yes, similar to mermaids but obtain the power of darkness and evil magic. They can become destructive if they wanted to. They are called Merkumi, and they rule under Queen Akura. She has a large amount of hatred towards my mother, Queen Aquamarine. Not only that, but she also wants to conquer Corellii Haven. So she dclared war on her and prepared t evade the Kingdom. But my mother refused to fight against her, so she relocated the entire kingdm to a safer location."

"W-What!? Is that really possible?" Peach asked in shocked in how such a thing was possible to do.

"Surprised me as well. But with the power my mother possessed, it seemed quite possible. but after that, she used up nearly all of it to make it happen. So now, she must be extremely weak..."

"That's amazing..."

"Indeed," Purira nodded. "Now I shall explain the Marine Pearl."

"Marine Pearl?"

"Yes, the pearl I gave you. Or rather, the one your friend Daisy gave you." Purira held out the pearl in her dainty, fair hands. "This, as you can now assume, is no ordinary pearl. This has a sigificantly great portion of my mother's power in this pearl. But this pearl really contains my powers, and my whole being. It explains why I am sealed in here."

Peach looked at the pearl, then back at Purira. "So, what did you mean by the two of us being connected?"

"That's the special thing about the pearl," Purira said, smiling. "My mother made the pearl in a special way so that my heart is the same as the one whose heart is filled with the Wish Power that is worthy of saving Corelii Haven. She somehow knew that there is a girl from a "different world" that is exactly like me. You can say that is why we look alike in a way."

"And... That would be me?"

"That's right. It's like were twins!"

"You're right...except that you have pink hair and eyes," Peach said. They both giggled.

"And that concludes what I have to say," Purira said, closing her eyes, then opening them again. "So, you are still willing to help?"

"Of course!" Peach exclaimed.

"I knew you would." Purira took Peach's hand, and placed the pearl in her hand.

"Now, there is something else I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"As you may or may not remember, you're able to turn into a mermaid."

Peach's eyes lit up at the mentioning of that.

"As long as you keep that pearl with you, you are able to transform into your mermaid form, so now, I want to show you how it works."

"R-Really?" Peach's eyes were filled with excitement.

"Yes," Purira chuckled. "In fact, I plan on showing you tomorrow. Preferably at sunset, or later. Im sure no one will be at the beach between those times. Mermaids are unknown to you land dwellers, so we want to keep it that way."

Peach nodded in agreement and understanding. "Alright, I will go to the beach at night time."

Purira's body then start to glow gently, and start to fade.

"Oops, been out of the pearl for too long! Time for me to go back." Her body glowed and faded more, returning to her Marine Pearl.

_"Goodnight, Peach! See you tomorrow!"_

Peach then stood from her bed and placed the pearl back into the locket that was laying on the vanity.

"Turning into a mermaid... that will be exciting!" She thought, her sapphire eyes still glowing with excitement.

Then a knock was heard at her door. Peach left her vanity to answer the door. Daisy was standing there, smelling as fresh as daisies, in her night attire.

"Hey, Peach! Just came by to say goodnight to ya," the brunette princess said. "But I heard another voice when I was on my way here. Were you talking to someone?"

Peach quickly shook her head. "N-No... I was just talking to myself aloud! I was trying to decide what I should wear for tomorrow."

Daisy raised her eyebrow, somehow thinking she really heard a different voice, but she decided to let it go. "Oh, alright... Well, g'night. See ya in the morning, Peachy."

Daisy lazily trailed n back to her bedroom, yawning. Peach sighed in relief and closed her door. She went to her bed, turned off the lamp, and slowly closed her eyes, going to sleep.


	5. TMC Update

**Hey everyone!**

**I am pretty sure you guys are upset that I have not updated this story for so long o.o**

**But I really did not give up on this story! I just had stuff going on and it did not leave me any time to continue writing any more chapters.**

**I have written chapter 4. It just needs some editing, then I can start writing chapter 5. I think I can upload chapter 4 sometime this week, so if you are still sticking around, then I hope you will look forward to it!**


End file.
